miguel_riveras_book_of_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
E. Aster Bunnymund
E. Aster Bunnymund (mostly referred to as Bunny and known as the Easter Bunny worldwide) is the main tritagonist of the 2012 DreamWorks' animated film, Rise of the Guardians and a main character in the Guardians of Childhood book series. Background Bunny is the last of his kind, as Pitch Black killed off most of his race, leaving Bunny the only Pooka. He was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian of Childhood, bringers of light and hope to the children of the World. Bunny became the Guardian of Hope, and began hiding eggs for children to find. At an unknown point, he had a rivalry with Jack Frost, who caused the Blizzard of 1968. Rise of the Guardians Miguel Rivera's Book of Friends Physical Appearance Bunny is a 6'1 Pooka with grey-ish blue fur and green eyes, but without belief, he is reduced to a small bunny. He wears leather bracers set with orange stones, and a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs Personality Most of the time, Bunny is a cool and calm Pooka from Australia. However there's are several things that get under his skin, such as North saying Christmas is better than Easter, Pitch Black, and Jack Frost calling him a "kangaroo." Bunny is known for being stubborn, as he was known for holding a grudge against Jack Frost for accidentally setting off a winter during 1968 on Easter Sunday. Bunny is dedicated to his job to being a Guardian of Childhood, thinking best for children by giving them hope. Despite this, he does not have an experience with children up close. However, Bunny grew attached to Jamie's sister, Sophie, which started under the influence of Jack's magic snowflake. He tells her a tearful goodbye, admitting that he will miss her greatly and gives her eggs he painted for her as a goodbye present. Powers and Abilities * Rabbit Prowess: Bunny has Rabbit prowess, established in having incredible speed and jumps very well. * Power over Flora: Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up. In the Warren, he has various flowers and plants with magical abilities that help him paint and decorate his easter eggs. * Rabbit Holes: Bunny can create holes and underground tunnels tapping his foot on the ground. It usually leads him to the place he is trying to get at. He can also teleport other people with him. They usually leave a flower behind. * Immortality: Bunny is forever living, but is still capable of being killed. * Martial Arts: Bunny claims that he has a mastery in Tai-Chi with nerves of Steel. * Magic: Bunnymund clearly has access to magic, given his enchanted boomerangs and explosive easter eggs. * Master Boomerang Wielder:'''Bunnymund's weapons of choice are his enchanted boomerangs, and wields them with uncanny skill and swiftness. He can easily take down several Nightmares with them single-handedly, up-close or from a distance, making him a very versatile combatant. * '''Hope Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate hope the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund can sense and manipulate the hope, including the virtue, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hope, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Bunnymund's elaborately decorated Magic Eggs were designed to be little symbols of hope. * '''Gift of Life: '''Bunnymund is the Guardian of life and hope. He can bring his Sentinel Eggs to help him with his Easter tasks. * '''Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere.The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. * Shape-shifting: Bunnymund, or Pooka, has the ability to shape-shift. By eating chocolate, Bunny can increase in power, size, grow extra arms or acquire the ability to fly. Bunny's shape-shifting powers are so advanced that he was able to change the Earth's shape from an oval to a sphere. The movie, Rise of the Guardians, also reveals that Bunny has a decrease in power and size by the lack of belief which reduces him into a small and adorable bunny. Relationships Family 'Jack Frost' Jack and Bunny used to have a rivalry due to Bunny disliking Jack for setting off a blizzard in the 1968. However, after workign together to defeat Pitch Black, they consider each other friends. When Jack is again offered the chance to be sworn in as an official Guardian after Pitch's defeat, Bunnymund offers no objections, having come to see Jack as a friend and true Guardian. Earlier, at North's Workshop, Bunnymund is visibly disapproving of Jack's being chosen, piping up with sarcastic comments in response to Jack's queries and rolling his eyes during Jack's Guardian Ceremony. 'North' Though Bunny and North care about each other, they often fight about their positions and their respective holidays. 'Sandy' Bunny and Sandy have been friends for centuries, as they often agreed with each other, including thinking that North was off his rocker when he summoned them about seeing Pitch Black. However, Bunny did ignore Sandy when he was trying to warn his friends that Manny was visiting them. ' 'Sophie Bennett Like Jack and Jamie, Bunny and Sophie formed a strong bond between guardian and Believer. After spending time with her at the Warren, Bunny grew attached to her. He claimed to have missed her when he was departing and gave her a gift of eggs. 'Toothiana' Though they do not have a lot of screen time, Bunny gets along well with Tooth by the way we see them interact with each other on screen. They both comforted each other when Sandy was temporarily gone during the memorial service and joined holding hands. Tooth also tends to stay out of conflict with Bunny and North due to her not being those lucky enough to work one night a year. So they might have a slight conflict in how they work. Enemies 'Pitch Black' 'Bunny and Pitch strongly dislike each other, even with them each attacking each other. ' References Category:Rise of the Guardians characters